My Bad Boy
by hyoukassi
Summary: Jimin malu, rasanya ingin segera lenyap dari dunia ini. Yoongi kesal, rasanya ingin menghancurkan semua benda yang ada. Seokjin dan Namjoon? sibuk menertawakan kegilaan mereka. Jungkook si penggosip dan Taehyung si pengertian. Hoseok? sibuk mencari anggota. YOONMIN. slight Namjin. Yaoi. seme!Yoongi x uke!Jimin
1. chapter 1

**MY BAD BOY**

 **hyoukassi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin benar-benar bingung, malu, dan ingin marah akibat teriakan yang berasal dari lantai 3 yang mana ditempatin sama anak kelas 11.

itu bukan suara Jung Hoseok ketua klub dance yang tiap hari memaksanya untuk mendaftar klub.

lebih parahnya dia diteriaki oleh sesosok senior boncel, berkulit putih pucat dan wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan.

Jimin berjalan cepat kembali ke kelas yang berada dilantai 2 dan akibatnya sepanjang jalan menuju kelas dirinya menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang.

tapi ada juga yang terlihat kasihan karena dengan ini hidup Jimin tidak bakal tenang seperti sebelumnya.

menurut Jimin lebih baik dirinya tersandung ditengah lapangan dan ditertawai daripada diteriaki oleh berandalan pucat tadi.

"woi Park Jimin wajah lu kenapa kok merah gitu?" Kim Taehyung sahabat tercinta Jimin menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"jangan ngomong sama gue tae!" Jimin menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas meja.

Taehyung hanya menatap Jimin penuh minat, tapi dia mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya lebih jauh karena dia tau mood Jimin akan bertambah buruk. dengan sabar dia akan menunggu sahabatnya buka suara dengan sendirinya.

tentu saja Taehyung tidak tau apa yang terjadi di luar sana karena sedaritadi dirinya dan teman sekelas yang lain sibuk menyontek pr matematika milik Jimin.

sementara itu sesosok lelaki berwajah mirip kelinci berlari menuju kelas Jimin dan mengambil alih seluruh atensi kelas.

"kalian tau ga?! Park Jimin si mochi itu ditembak sama Min Yoongi!!"

"HAH?! WHAT THE F*CK"

"Min Yoongi si preman itu?!"

"heol, gue bakal pindah sekolah kalo sampai ditembak sama dia"

seluruh kelas kompak menatap Jimin untuk mencari kebenaran dari pernyataan si lelaki manis tadi.

Jimin benar-benar marah sekarang. ingatkan dirinya untuk memotong mulut tuan Jeon yang seperti penggosip.

.

.

.

Sementara itu si pelaku bernama Min Yoongi sudah berada diatap sekolah dan menendang segala jenis benda yang ada disana.

sungguh bagaimana bisa preman yang ditakuti sepertinya berteriak menyatakan cinta kepada adik kelasnya yang berwajah bayi tadi.

"terkutuklah Kim Seokjin"

sementara itu Kim Seokjin sedang tertawa puas bersama sang kekasih melihat hasil perbuatannya, salah Yoongi kalah taruhan main game dan harus melaksanakan hukuman.

"Namjoon"

"apa sayang?"

"bagaimana kalau Yoongi dan Jimin jadian?"

"sepertinya dirimu sudah gila sayang"

keduanya kembali tertawa, mengingat ekspresi wajah Yoongi yang datar menahan malu serta Jimin yang langsung kabur dengan wajah memerah.

 _kita tidak tau kan takdir seperti apa yang sedang menunggu kedua orang itu. tunggu dan lihatlah_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

maaf ini cuman iseng-iseng ngetik ditengah kegabutan XD


	2. chapter 2

**MY BAD BOY**

 **hyoukassi**

"Jiminieee~ maafin gue ya ya yaaaa"

"berisik. pergi sana"

Taehyung menghela napasnya kesal, kedua orang ini sejak dari gerbang sekolah hingga didekat rumah mereka terus saja berdebat.

Jimin masih marah pada Jungkook akibat mulutnya tersebut terus saja mendorong lelaki bermarga Jeon itu hingga menabrak tubuh Taehyung.

tapi Jungkook tetap berusaha keras mendapat permintaan maaf dari temannya itu, bahkan ia meninggalkan supir pribadinya disekolah dan membuntuti Jimin serta Taehyung.

Taehyung kesal setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi kedua orang itu namun gagal karena siku Jungkook menabrak perutnya. sungguh itu sakit.

"woi lu berdua bisa diam ga sih?! Jungkook lu bisa ga sih sehari aja ga ngegosipin orang? Jimin juga walau Jungkook ga ngomong satu sekolah juga bakal ngomong kemana-mana kak Yoongi nembak lu"

kalimat itu diucapkan Taehyung tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan dramatis sementara Jimin berjalan mendekati sahabatnya lalu menendang tepat ditulang kering.

"mati lu Tae!"

.

.

.

Selama seminggu ini Jimin benar-benar mengurung diri didalam kelas.

teman-temannya prihatin karena Jimin selalu menjadi bahan omongan semua murid disekolah ini. Yoongi sendiri cuek dan tidak peduli tentu saja beda dengan Jimin yang selalu berusaha melindungi diri untuk menjadi pusat perhatian.

kini terlihat Yoongi sedang menghisap rokoknya dengan nikmat sementara temannya yang lain sedang sibuk membahas entah apa yang Yoongi tidak mau tau.

"jadi katanya masing-masing klub harus buat kolab gitu biar beda sama tahun kemarin" suara Hoseok menjelaskan rangkaian acara pada Namjoon.

"terus lu mau klub gue sama klub lu kolab? emang masih punya anggota klub dance lu" Namjoon tertawa puas sementara Hoseok mencibir.

saat mereka masih kelas 10 memang klub dance milik sekolah mereka sangat terkenal dan banyak peminatnya tapi tahun ini banyak senior yang sudah menarik diri karena fokus dengan ujian kelulusan sementara anggota yang lain mulai kewalahan karena berada di klub dance butuh biaya banyak dan fisik yang kuat.

"tapi banyak anak-anak berbakat yang gue temuin kok, ya cuman susah ngajak mereka buat gabung"

"klub gue aja malas ikutan acara tahun ini, gue sama Yoongi lagi nyiapin lagu buat klub vokal aja"

setelah mendengar nama Yoongi disebut Hoseok segera mendekati si pucat itu dengan tatapan aneh membuat Yoongi merasaka jijik.

"apa?"

"tau Park Jimin ga?"

Yoongi kesal, sempat-sempatnya kuda ini membahas Jimin lagi di hadapannya.

"kan lu pacarnya Jimin ajakin dia gabung klub gue dong"

Yoongi tersedak asap rokoknya sendiri dan terbatuk-batuk heboh membuat Hoseok kebingungan dan Namjoon yang tertawa puas mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

ya cuman Hoseok yang belum diberi tau soal kisah taruhan aneh bersama Kim Seokjin.

"f*ck, untuk lu teman gue kalo enggak udah gue buang lo kebawah"

Yoongi meninggalkan kedua temannya dan berjalan sambil memaki-maki Jimin. padahal itu salahnya sendiri taruhan dengan Seokjin. dasar Min Yoongi yang aneh.

"Hoseok, lu serius mau Jimin daftar ke klub?"

"serius lah, gue ngejar-ngejar dia terus sampai diusir sama temen aliennya. Jimin tuh berbakat cuman dia pemalu jadi susah dapetin dia makanya gue mikir Yoongi pasti bisa buat Jimin masuk klub gue"

"mau gue kasih tau caranya ga biar Yoongi bantuin lu?"

"mau dong!"

Namjoon pun berbisik menceritakan rencana gila didalam otaknya pada Hoseok.

setelahnya kedua lelaki itu tertawa dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"ga sia-sia gue punya temen si ranking satu"

.

.

.

didepan kelas Jimin mendadak ramai dengan sekumpulan murid-murid yang terlihat kepo sambil berbisik membicarakan sosok yang sedang berdiri disana.

dalam kelas sendiri Taehyung sedang menatap Jimin yang terlihat pucat pasi. sungguh siapa saja yang ada didalam situasi ini akan terlihat sama dengan keadaan Jimin sekarang.

"jadi gimana lu mau keluar terus pulang sama dia?" Jaebum menatap Jimin dengan takut, dia sendiri tiba-tiba dicegat oleh Yoongi dan dipaksa untuk memanggil Jimin agar pulang bersamanya. kalau Jaebum atau Jimin menolak sudah pasti Jaebum mendapat pukulan.

"kalo gue ga mau lu bakal dipukul kan? kalo gue keluar gimana kalo gue yang dipukul?" Jimin terus mencuri pandang pada Yoongi yang dengan sabar menunggunya keluar.

"yaudah gue aja yang bilang ke dia lu ga mau Chim" namun langkah Taehyung segera di tahan oleh teman-temannya. walaupun Taehyung aneh dan menyebalkan tetap saja mereka ingin tubuh Taehyung hancur ditangan Yoongi.

Jimin terus berpikir ditengah kebingungan yang melanda dirinya. akhirnya pun ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menemui Yoongi daripada orang lain yang harus menjadi korban.

melihat Jimin yang mulai mendekat semua orang menjadi tegang dan penasaran apa hal selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan oleh Yoongi.

Jimin sampai tepat di depan Yoongi langsung menunduk tidak berani menatap kedua mata sipit yang sangat mengerikan itu dan Yoongi menatapnya datar tanpa ada minat sedikitpun.

"ayo ikut dengan ku"

"k-kemana kak?"

Yoongi terlihat bimbang apa iya harus menjawab pertanyaan Jimin atau tidak, tapi ia kembali ingat pesan-pesan mengerikan

 _'kalo lu ga ngomong gitu bakal gue tambah hukuman lo lebih banyak dan lebih mengerikan lagi'_

Yoongi berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Jimin.

"cepat jalan. kita akan berkencan"

semua orang disana terkejut. apakah mereka tidak salah dengar Yoongi si preman mencari Jimin hanya untuk berkencan.

mereka pun menjadi yakin bahwa kedua makhluk itu telah resmi berpacaran semenjak insiden teriakan memalukan Yoongi.

ditengah kerumunan ada Jungkook yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya dan terlihat puas dengan foto dan hasil rekaman yang dia dapatkan. bahan gosip yang sangat luar biasa.

Jimin berbalik dan menatap teman-temannya meminta pertolongan tapi mereka semua tau tidak ada jalan untuk menolong lelaki manis itu.

.

.

.

sepanjang perjalan menuju tempat parkir Jimin dihadiahi tatapan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. seolah semua orang ingin memakannya. Jimin ketakutan kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan Yoongi.

seolah tau Jimin takut atas tatapan orang banyak, Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuat Jimin menabrak punggung tegapnya.

Jimin yang terkejut segera meminta maaf takut bahwa dirinya akan dihajar oleh Yoongi namun yang terjadi Yoongi malah menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya mempercepat langkah untuk segera menjauh dari segala tatapan yang ada.

dan Jungkook lalu mempost sebuah tulisan yang berjudul _'pertahan seorang Pangeran es telah mencair karena seekor kucing manis'_

dirnya tertawa puas dengan hasil karya yang luar biasa itu tapi sebuah tangan besar segera merebut handphone hitam kesayangannya.

terlihat Taehyung menatapnya marah. Jungkook hanya tertawa dan berusaha mengambil kembali handphone nya.

"Tae kembalikan handphone gue!!"

"Tae? sejak kapan lu akrab dan temenan sama gue seenaknya manggil begitu?"

Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang sangat kesal.

"Kim f*cking Taehyung cepat kembalikan handphone gue kalo enggak lo gue keluarin dari sekolah ini!!"

Taehyung berpura-pura tuli dan tetap berjalan menjauhi Jungkook. dirinya sungguh membenci Jungkook karena sifatnya yang menyebalkan.

Jungkook adalah putra satu-satunya keluar Jeon yang kekayaan sangat melimpah sehingga dirinya terbiasa dimanja dan berbuat seenaknya hingga munculnya sifat penggosip didalam dirinya.

Taehyung berdoa didalam hati semoga Jungkook cepat mendapat pelajaran dalam hidupnya agar menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi. sia-sia saja mempunyai paras yang manis tapi kelakuannya sangat menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

yang nyuruh mereka cepat jadian sabar ya, dibuat kayak ftv dulu biar ngedrama .g


End file.
